


The Secret Super Soldier

by WizardWriter123



Series: Tumblr Ramblings [1]
Category: Girl Meets World, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And she doesn't even know it, Civil War (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Riley Matthews is the daughter of the two most dangerous assassins in the world, SHIELD, just an idea, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriter123/pseuds/WizardWriter123
Summary: HYDRA new having a super soldier was powerful, but if the Winter Soldier could unfrost and work for them, who knows when the Captain would make a comeback?AU where HYDRA decides to create a new super soldier using the DNA of the two most bad ass assassins they can reach.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Series: Tumblr Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Secret Super Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea for a crossover between the mcu and Girl Meets World, both things that are wildly different from each other but I really like. It was just a random idea, but please tell me if you like it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

Okay, what about an AU where HYDRA wants to make another kick ass super solider so they take the DNA of one Winter Soldier who they already have under their control and combine it with a promising new suspect in the red room who looks like she’ll become and amazing assassin. So they get the DNA, combine it, and start growing it in a lab. Bada bing, bada boom, they have the beginnings of a new super soldier. 

It takes years and years to perfect the formula and to create a human being, especially one so powerful in a hidden lab, but they complete their task and plan to have a brand new baby born on December 8, 2001.

Now, secret agents are everywhere. Hydra infiltrated SHIELD right after Peggy Carter left and I don’t think it’s too far of a stretch that there were some SHIELD agents hidden within HYDRA. They take note of the child being created and come up with a plan with their superiors. They’ll kidnap the child and take it over to SHIELD, making it seem like an overload or miscalculation occurred in the lab. HYDRA cannot have this child to turn into a weapon, especially as powerful as it may become under the wrong influence.

SHIELD takes the child from HYDRA, stages the accident, and gets the hell out of there as the place crumbles. HYDRA accepts this as a loss but a few quiet workers keeps looking for clues and keeps on searching for the missing experiment…

SHIELD decides the best they can do is place the child in a normal family with the nicest people they can find and think that the child is their own and go in search of a hospital in New York. Cue Cory and Topanga Matthews walking into the hospital ready to give birth to their first child. Complications have arisen and Topanga is forced away from her husband and into surgery. As time goes on she is knocked out by the drugs given to her during labor and a stillborn daughter is born. Before the nurses and doctors plan to tell the new parents what happens, SHIELD steps in.

SHIELD had been doing background checks on any prospective parents that came into the hospitals. Cory Matthews is a normal middle school history teacher while Topanga Matthews is a great lawyer who works for great cases. They are both exceedingly normal, good people. They are also the only people to arrive and give birth with neither parent in the room awake. With this in mind, SHIELD gives them the baby super soldier, still young and full of possibilities, and gives them to the Matthews. Later that night they name their firstborn daughter Riley and love her the moment they lie eyes on her.

Now, Nick Fury is a smart man. He doesn’t forget about the child but he certainly doesn’t expose her whereabouts to everyone at SHIELD. Te agent who brought her in as a baby was mortally wounded that night and later passed away, leaving only a select few to know of her existence. Fury keeps surveillance on her and her friends, making sure she stays out of trouble and harms way. He gets a little worried when she makes friends with the son of Stuart Minkus, a known billionaire whose done business before with Tony Stark, but finds his worries eased as more time passes on. Everything seems to be going right for little Riley who just so happens to have luckily skipped her father´s hair gene. Until she reaches 8th grade.

In 2016, Riley Matthews is 14 years old when the Avengers split up. Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow have all become threats, as well as numerous others. The Avengers have split apart due to Cap siding with his best friend Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, and everything is falling apart. Fury knows how serious this could be. The fight in Siberia proved that when hidden information was shown and people already knew about it hurt others bad things happen. So he has a choice to make. The Black Widow and Winter Soldier are fugitives. The Black Widow and Winter Soldier have a child. This child could change everything in the world right now.

Riley Matthews in 14 years old when the director of SHIELD knocks on her door and tells her that her whole life is a lie.


End file.
